A little Pink plus sign
by Mia-SVUismylife
Summary: “Despite my studying this was one test I might of just failed. As I put the test down on the counter waiting for it to form a shape of plus or minus…” What has Bloom gotten herself into know? Read to find out! Rated T, sparxshipping, Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Juno or the Winx club, if I did this would be in the show not a story…**

**Summery: "Despite my studying this was one test I might of just failed. As I put the test down on the counter waiting for it to form a shape of plus or minus…" What has Bloom gotten herself into know? Read to find out! Rated T, sparxshipping**

**A/N: For the sake of this story, in season 1 the Winx were 14 and now, at the end of season 3 they are 16, all except Flora who is a year older, in the show Stella is older but in this story it's Flora that is older. The only changes I am making to the shows plot is that Valtor didn't get blown up or whatever and is still in Cloud Tower with the trix, also he is a student at Cloud tower and the tower has been taken over by Icy and Mrs. Griffin is at Alfea teaching the girls.**

_Little pink plus sign_

_Chapter one_

"Morning Kiko," I said as I woke up on a beautiful Friday morning, I looked at the time it read 6:54 AM. I got up and went straight to the bathroom that Flora and me share, damn it, I'm still late… This is the forth month in a row that I missed my period, I don't know what to do… I guess it's possible that I am pregnant but I'm only 16, I am going to die… Okay first things first, I just have to get to my school bag and grab the test I bough last month and never got around to using then I can take it. I slipped out of the bathroom and ran over to my school bag thank god Flora was sleeping. I grabbed the test and ran back into the bathroom, half because I didn't want Flora to wake up or Stella, Layla, Musa, or Tecna to walk in to see if we were awake, and half because I really needed to go. I closed the door shut and took the test out, my stomach was killing me I pulled my pants down and took the test, despite my studying this was one test I might of just failed. As I put the test down on the counter waiting for it to form a shape of plus or minus, I felt like I was going to throw up, I leaned in over the toilet and threw out the contains of my stomach, when it stopped I got up and I started to wash my hands, I heard the test beep, didn't know it did that, I looked at it nervously and I saw it, the little pink plus sign. Wait! Oh my god, I was on the pill when me and sky… That means…

"Bloom sweetie, are you okay?" Flora asked knocking on the door, breaking me out of my thought. I quickly grabbed the test and smashed it on the floor, picked it up, wrapped it up in toilet paper, and put it in the garbage. I opened the door and went over to my closet, Flora was dressed and it looked like she was waiting to go do her make up in the bathroom, "I'm fine, I was just daydreaming," I reply looking through my stuff, I found a pair of jeans, belt and top with matching heels and quickly shoved it on.

"You look ill Bloom and I heard you throwing up, are you sure you don't want to go see the school nurse or get Stella to phone in sick for you again?" Flora asked, I couldn't tell her but I was feeling sicker then when I ate a moldy piece of bread. (I didn't know it was moldy)

"No thanks, I'm just a bit homesick I think I'll go ask Miss. Faragonda if I can take the day off and go see my parents," I said wiping a few tears out of my eyes, I can't believe I'm so stupid, it's one thing to sleep with your boyfriend, but when you go to Cloud Tower to get Alfea's spells back and end up sleeping with your arch-enemy that's totally, a different thing.

"Okay then but I'm coming with you, we better hurry if we want to go before Professor. WizGiz's class," Flora said embracing me in a much-needed hug, "Thanks," I replied, "I will be with you in a minute I just got to run to the bathroom," I said running into the bathroom, I almost didn't make it that time, twenty minutes ago I took the test and I have to go already? This was not going to be a fun pregnancy; I flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and headed out through the door.

We went out of our mini apartment and walked down the hallway of the dragon Flame dorm, I heard the bell for first period but I didn't care, I felt sick. I don't know if it was because I thought I was pregnant or I was really sick but my stomach was killing me and I just wanted to go home. As Flora and I approached Miss. Faragonda's office I started to feel like I was going to throw up again, "Flora, I need a bathroom!" I said putting my hand over my mouth to make sure I wouldn't throw up all over the floor.

"It's okay Bloom, just stay calm sweetie," Flora said soothingly, I thought I was going to loose it but Flora made up a vine and mud bucket and I uncovered my mouth and my empty stomach threw up some yellow stuff. When I was done Flora threw the bucket in the nearest garbage can and we walked the rest of the way to Miss Faragonda's office. "I need to pee too," I said trying to hold it in as I ran to the nearest bathroom, it took us 15 minutes to get this far and I had to go to the bathroom again. I went out and as soon as I saw Flora I started to cry. By the time we got there I couldn't stop crying and Flora had her arm around me trying to sooth me.

She knocked on the door and Ms. Griselda answered it, "Bloom dear, what is the matter?" she asked, besides her meanness she could be a caring person, when she wanted to. "Bloom isn't feeling well and she wanted to know if she could talk to Ms. Faragonda," Flora answered for me, she still had her arm wrapped around my shoulders, as I still cried uncontrollably.

"Alright come in and take a seat girls," Griselda said, as she led us into her office and gave me a box of tissues. " Ms. Faragonda and Mrs. Griffin are talking to Professor Saladin, when they are done I'll have her talk to you girls," she said as she left closing the door. Flora brought me over to two seats and we sat down, she had her arm around me and my head was on one of her shoulders as I cried and cried.

"Are you crying for something or are you just sick?" Flora asked, I guess I could tell her, I felt worse about lying and I didn't have to tell her who the father was. "You have to promise not to tell," I said still crying, Flora could hardly understand me but she nodded a slight yes, "I'm pregnant," I said

"Ohhhhhhhhh Bloom, you poor thing," she said giving me a hug as I cried harder into her shoulder, "Just cry it out sweetie!" she said rubbing my back. "Sorry," I whispered when I stopped crying

"It's okay, I have other shirts, but we need to have a serious talk when we get back to the dorm," Flora said, she was right and I knew it, I shouldn't of gotten myself into this, I started to cry again, I was so emotional. "It's going to be okay, we'll get through this," Flora said, embracing me into another hug, I greatly accepted it as I cried on her shoulder again. When I stopped crying I went to Ms. Griselda's washroom, (the one in her office) I revealed myself and started to wash my hands, I looked in the mirror at myself, my eyes were puffy and red and my hair was in a mess. As I was washing the soap off my hands, my stomach suddenly flipped and I leaned over the toilet and emptied my already empty stomach and more yellow stuff came out. I splashed my face with some water and walked back out and sat down with Flora.

When Ms. Faragonda and Mrs. Griffin (who were both ruling our school) came to talk to us Mr. WizGiz class was over and Professor Palladium's class started a half hour ago. "What is wrong with you Bloom?" Ms. F asked, I didn't know what to say as I looked at Flora, I think she got the drift, "Bloom isn't feeling very well and we were wondering if we could go to Linphea or Earth to rest and get better for the weekend," Flora said saving me.

"I think there is more to this," Griffin said

"Me too, how do you feel Bloom?"

"My Stomach hurts and I have been throwing up a lot," I said, I wasn't telling the truth but I wasn't really lying either, my stomach killed me and I did throw up.

"I'll call Ms. Ofelia and take you over to her office," Griffin said picking up the phone, I didn't want to go see the school nurse but I had no choice know…

When Griffin got off the phone she said a spell and we got transformed to the nurses office. We walked in and I started to cry once again, and once again Flora was there to comfort me. "Bloom honey, take a seat on the table," Ms. Ofelia said writing something down on a chart. "I'm just going to take your temperature, blood pressure, listen to your heart, look at your ears, and throat, basic stuff," Ms. Ofelia said, I wasn't ready for any of this, I never stopped crying until she finished all the basic stuff.

"Okay Bloom where do you have the pain in your stomach?" she asked pushing on different parts of my stomach, when she came to my belly button I yelled and cried in pain.

"Okay how many times did you pee this morning?" she asked again, I thought for a moment and stuck up four fingers, "What time did you get up?"

"6:54 AM, I woke up before the alarm," I managed to say, Ms. Ofelia passed me a pee bottle and told me to drink some water and use it. I was afraid, was anything going to show up? Oh well know turning back know… I went into the bathroom and filled the bottle up and passed it to her, she went to the lab and 5 minutes later she came out.

"You have a water infection and Ms. Faragonda wants to speech to you before you go and rest," she said saying the same words Mrs. Griffin said and zap we were at Ms. Faragonda's office, we walked in, it was just Ms. F this time cause Mrs. Griffin was teaching a health class. "Mrs. Ofelia tells me you only have a water infection and with these pills you should be all better in a few hours." She said as we walked in.

"Yes that is correct," I said, I think I actually have to tell her that I'm pregnant cause this will just keep coming up.

"Then I will like you to stay here this weekend and next weekend you both may go home, anything else you have to talk to me about?" she asked, I think she knows…

"No… Well not exactly… What I'm trying to say is… Um… I-I-I'm… p-p-pregnant," I nervously said, Ms. F just looked at me and shook her head, "I'm disappointed in you Bloom, I thought you had more since to say when, but know that it can't be undone you and Sky are going to be on permanent watch from now on,"

I nodded, even though I was going to break up with Sky, I couldn't hurt him like this anymore. Me and Flora turned to walked back to our dorm but Ms. F stopped us, "And you and me are going to see a friend of mine tomorrow morning so be here first thing, nine sharp," Ms. F said I nodded again and I teleported to a place were I could clear my head… Cloud Tower. It's funny how three years ago I was really afraid of this place but know that Valtor was running it I felt really safe here, sure the Trix still scared the crap out of me but I could live…

I walked in the halls of cloud tower to Mrs. Griffin's old office, witch was Valtor's room and knocked on the door, "Can I come in?" I asked opening the door, "Bloom, what's wrong?" Valtor asked looking up from Tides' spell book, I looked in his golden eyes, I couldn't lie to him I loved him so much and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. "I'm sorry," I said starting to cry uncontrollably. Valtor quickly put the book down and ran over to me; he picked me up, closed the door, and sat me on his lap as he sat down on the bed. He started to cuddle me and rub my back asking, "What's wrong, what's wrong?" I just kept crying and I buried my face into his chest I couldn't stop saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," He cuddled me and rubbed my back until I stopped crying two hours later, "Please don't leave me," I whispered

"Why would I do that?" he asked confused, he gave me a kiss on the cheek and asked once more, "What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant and it is impossible that it is Sky's, I promise I will break up with Skye tonight when I go back to Alfea, please don't be angry!" I said as I started to cry again.

"I'm not angry, it's not your fault, and I will not leave you for anyone in the whole world, I love you with all my heart and soul," Valtor said giving me a kiss, unlike any of the kisses I got before Valtor's kisses were kind, innocent, passionate, and tasteful. I would of kept going if I could breath but I couldn't go we stopped.

"I got this movie from one of the girls yesterday called Juno, it's about a sixteen year old girl that gets pregnant, want to watch?" Valtor asked

"Of course, but if I stay here all night I have to be up by 8 cause I have to be at Ms. F's office at 9," I said, I wish I could just stay here forever but I now that education is important.

"That's fine I can set the Alarm," he said, I got down and went over to the door and locked it while Valtor put the movie on and set the alarm. He went to the closet and got an oversized T-shirt of his he got just for me when I slept over in his room, he passed it to me and I put it on the bed. "I'll put it on later, now I have to pee and then we can start the movie," I said, I went into his bathroom, did my pee, washed my hands, brushed my teeth with one of Valtor's tooth brushes, and went back out. Valtor was on his bed leaning on the wall. I got up on the bed and sat in-between his legs, leaning on his chest, he pressed play and we started watching the movie.

Valtor started to undo my belt, I didn't care, he slid his hands into my pants, I screamed cause his hands were cold, we both laughed. He took his hands out and started to rub my swollen up belly. About ten minutes into the movie I sat up fast and my breasts hit my knees sending a very sharp pain through them, I knew it was half the bra's fault, it was like two sizes to small but it still hurt really bad and a few hot tears filled in my eyes and fell like rain out of the sky.

"What's wrong Bloom is it the baby?" Valtor asked pausing the movie. "I hit my breasts off my knees I got a very sharp pain in my breasts, it really hurts when I breath in," I said grabbing one of his hands for support. Valtor took off my shirt and undid and took off my bra, he started to rub the tops and bottoms of them and when I stopped crying he rubbed my nipples, soothing me, and my pain. He played the rest off the movie and we watched it while he kept rubbing my breasts.

Eighty minutes later the movie was over, Valtor got up to turn it off and I changed into the T-shirt. "Do you think we should give it up for adoption?" I asked, I didn't know what to do…

"I don't know Bloom, we can talk more about it in the morning," Valtor said, I left it alone went to the bathroom and climbed to the inside of Valtor as he cuddled me and we fell to sleep.

_A/N: What do you think? I think it is better then my other stories but hey please REVIEW and tell me what you think… Please tell me what you think…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Juno or the Winx club, if I did this would be in the show not a story…**

**Summery: "Despite my studying this was one test I might of just failed. As I put the test down on the counter waiting for it to form a shape of plus or minus…" What has Bloom gotten herself into know? Read to find out! Rated T, sparxshipping, two-shot**

_Chapter two_

The alarm went off five hours later, I quickly hit it off and ran to Valtor's closet, I picked out some clothes that I left here, but them on, went to the bathroom, and did my make-up. By this time Valtor was awake, "Good morning, I have to go, I'll call you later, love you," I said brushing the rest of my hair giving him a goodbye kiss and heading out the door. I teleported to Alfea and went to Ms. Faragonda's office, I arrived at 8:54AM, I walked in and there he was, Skye. He had a very confused look on his face, "Bloom, is it true are you pregnant?" Skye asked, I think he already knew the answer but I had to answer anyways.

"Skye wait, I didn't want you to find out like this but yes I am pregnant and no the baby is not yours, I wasn't planning on doing this in my principal's office but I'm sorry, it's over," I said, I really didn't want to do that in front of my vice principal, my principals, Skye's principal, and that random person but I had too.

"Who?" Skye asked, I knew he was going to blow his top if I told him the answer of that question so I decided to play dumb… "Who what?" I asked

"WHO IS THE FATHER?" Skye yelled, I didn't want to hurt Skye but I ended up hurting him more then anyone else could.

"I can't tell you that," I said, it was the truth, if I told him all the principal's would know and that wasn't going to happen…

"You lying filthy whore, tell me who the god damn father is so I can go and knock the balls out of him!" Skye said coming after me a bit, I was never going to tell him no matter what…

"I'm sorry Skye, but I'm not telling you and that is final," I said, I knew deep down inside he was crushed…

"You are a FILTHY… LYING… SLUT… I NEVER want to see you again EVER again," Skye, said as he stormed out of the office, I didn't care what he said to me it was all true, now lets get back to business…

"So what am I here for?" I asked Mrs. Griffin and Faragonda

"Bloom this is my friend Amy, she is going to do a ultra sound to make sure the baby is growing properly and see how far along it is," Ms. Faragonda said, a couple of hours passed and I found out the baby is 18 weeks developed and I think it looks like a sea monkey, it's a girl and it's healthy.

"May I go now?" I asked I wanted to go and spend time with Valtor since it was the weekend. I was thinking about bringing him to the movies on earth and spending the night with my parents where I can introduce Valtor to them.

"Yes, you may go," Ms. Faragonda, said, I walked out and teleported to Cloud tower. I walked to Valtor's room and knocked on the door, "I'm back," I said going in

"Hey Bloom, I missed you, why don't we go and get a bite to eat in Magix?" Valtor suggested

"That sounds awesome," I said, I guess we'll wait until next weekend to go see my parents… I went to the bathroom and then we headed for Magix. When we got there I grabbed his hand and we walked to a cute little café and grabbed a table. "So did you give adoption more thought?" I asked him

"Yeah and I decided against it," Valtor asked

"Yeah we can keep the little bundle of joy, but where would be keep it?" I asked

"At the castle?" he suggested

"Yeah I guess, I still think we are to young to have a kid it's too complicated," I said

"Okay then we will give her up for adoption," he said, I was revealed I wanted to keep the baby but it would just make our lives too complicated, man my stomach was killing me…

"We don't have too, I love you and it's your choice," I said as I started to cry, Valtor picked me up and he sat down, he cuddled me again, I kept repeating "Why was I so stupid? Why was I so stupid?" Valtor gave me a kiss on the lips and told me "It's going to be okay! It's going to be okay!" I just couldn't stop crying, I loved Valtor and I still think that Valtor is going to leave me… When I finally stopped crying we ordered a strawberry smoothie and then headed back to the castle, I started crying again on the way home and Valtor just picked me up cuddled me on the bus, he was so warm and when the bus stopped at Cloud tower we got off and went back to Valtor's room.

We watched a romantic movie and the same thing happened, when I sat up my breasts started to hurt… Same thing like last night and Valtor started to rub me, it felt really good and even though I wanted more I knew we couldn't. But when he stopped I captured his lips with mine and we shared a very passionate kiss, the best one yet. We decided to just sit around and talk for a couple of more hours and then we went to bed.

A couple of weeks passed and it was finally summer break, Flora was coming with Valtor and me to my check up, I was 32 weeks pregnant. I told my mom and dad I was pregnant about a month ago, I told Flora I was dating Valtor about the same time but she took it pretty good but I still didn't believe the happy ending.

We got half way to the hospital when my water broke, Valtor floored it and we were there in 10 minutes. I never had much time I was only in labor for 90 minutes and then she was born, Alia Bloom Darken came to the plant on March 1st 2055, at 10:25 AM… Her foster parents came and got her by 11:00 and Bloom and Valtor could now go back to their lives and pretend that nothing has ever happened… As if she had passed that dreaded test 32 weeks ago.

_The End!_

_**What did you think? I think it was a good two-shot. There is going to be a one-shot to the song Nobody's home as a sequel… YAY! Please review!**_


End file.
